Damn Truck
by Jessica-Grayson-Tomlinson
Summary: Louis sees Eleanor walking across the street and a truck speeding towards her. yet he pushes her out of the way but gets hit himself. He ten slips into a coma, what will happen if the boys can't wake him up?


Damn Truck

A Louis Tomlinson fanfic

**P.S I own nothing**

Summary: Louis sees Eleanor walk across the street and a car comes start for her. He runs and pushes her out of the way, yet gets hit himself. What happens when he slips into a coma and the boys might not be able to wake him up?

Chapter 1: A normal day or is it?

The day started out as any other, Nial and Harry begging us to go to Taco Bell. But that all stopped when Louis looked up and ran in front of a car.

Flashback...

PLEASE! Harry and Nial asked for the tenth time. NO we all JUST woke up, and I don't wanna drive! Liam shouted Please, please, please, plea-. FINE but we are going to walk. Awwwwww fine.. Wait were is Louis? Yawnnnnnnnn I'm right here.. Louis yawned tiredly. To hard to sleep in with you three bickering like that. "Well apparently we are walking to Taco Bell." Zayn said from the kitchen. Then Louis mumbled something from under his breath. "Whats his problem?" Nial whispered to Harry. "He just needs his coffee and he'll be fine." Harry whispered back. Louis got his coffee and drank it as he went up stairs. Then he came back downstairs not 10 minutes later. "Feeling better now Mr. grumpy pants?" Harry teased. Then Louis gave him a cold glare and said, Do you really want to get punched in the face? Then Harry put his fist up and said, No do you? Nial, Zayn, and Liam stared at them intently waiting for a fight and to brake it up. [Like they did when they came home drunk and were starting to punch each other.] All the sudden their thoughts were interrupted by laughter. They looked at the two boys who were on the floor laughing at us. Hahahahahhahahahahah You haha should of seen the looks on hahah your faces! Louis chocked out. Grrrrrrr can we just go now

RING YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS CALLING RING! RIN- "Ele! whats up? Ya . Nothing we are just going to walk over to Taco Bell. OK. Yep. Ya. See you then. Louis then closed his phone and turned around to face the boys with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Whats up Lou?" Harry asked. Eleanor is back from Germany! Louis said excitedly. And she is going to meet us at Taco Bell! "Cool" Zayn said.

"That was to easy!" Louis said I KNOW RIGHT! Harry yelled back there was a lot of noise were they were. All the sudden Louie squinted his eyes then widened them and started to run.

Harrys P.O.V

I saw Louie stop and stand there from were he was. "Lou?" I asked a little worried. He didn't answer he just opened his eyes as wide as they could go and sprinted towards the street. LOUIS what in bloody hell are you doing?! I shouted as I started to run after him with the other boys on my heels. LOU? LOUIS COME BACK HERE! Just as the words came out of my mouth he collided with a truck.

Louis P.O.V

We were teasing the boys because they actually fell for us pretending to fight. Well I would have been a drama teacher teacher if I weren't in this boy band. I thought to my self. All the sudden I looked up to see Eleanor walk across the street and a ford truck speeding her way. He was obviously drunk. So my superman instincts kicked in. and I sprinted yet I felt like I was walking everything was in slow-motion. I could faintly here the voices of my mates calling me as I ran towards the street. Before I knew it I pushed Eleanor out of the way. And my body and the truck smashed into each other. The last thing I remember was Harry an d Eleanor telling me to stay awake. The sweet touch of Eleanor's hands against my face. Then she kept saying "you need to focus on your breathing OK? Just stay awake for me. Stay with me! Then everything went black.

Eleanor's P.O.V

I was soooo so so so excited to see my BF. I missed him so much. Sure we talked all the time but it just wasn't the same. I called him as soon as I got to my hotel. I was going to meet him and the lads at Taco bell. Well I was walking across the street when out of no where Louis comes running towards me and shoves me as hard as he can. I was really confused and angry until I saw him get hit with a truck. I scream his name along with the boys. I ran as fast as I could. Then I hear Harry yell at Liam to call an ambulance. He runs next to me and Louis. We keep telling him to stay awake. He nods a couple of times but then wincing in pain. Then he passed out. I screamed and before I could do anything else a doctor and a bunch of cops come are way. They ask if I'm OK and I tell them what happened as they lode him onto a stretcher. They allow us to ride wit him. He is still knocked out but I hold his hand anyway. When we get their they call his mum and make us all wait in the waiting room. We are all crying and hugging. Harry keeps pacing until the doctor comes out.

**Dun dun duh... cliff hanger! plz review!**


End file.
